roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 305 – Gavin Two (YDYD Part 3)
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 305 - Gavin Two (YDYD Part 3) is the 305th episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series and the third part of YDYD (Ya Dead, Ya Dead). Appearances *Gavin Free *Ryan Haywood *Alfredo Diaz *Trevor Collins *Geoff Ramsey *Jeremy Dooley *Michael Jones *Jack Pattillo *Lindsay Jones (mentioned) Summary The episode opens up where the previous one left off: Gavin, Jeremy, and Michael are in the jungle attempting to rescue Ryan and bring him home, while Alfredo continues to build something suspiciously ominous underneath the house. Meanwhile, Ryan – who is isolated from the rest of the group by a long distance – jokingly fires arrows at Gavin, who is standing on a long, thin platform. One of his arrows strikes Gavin straight on, knocking him off the platform and down to the jungle floor below, killing him instantly on impact. Everybody – except for Ryan – is shocked by Gavin's death, and everyone rightfully blames Ryan for killing Gavin, and he is ostracized from the group and deemed a dangerous murderer; Ryan repeatedly denies this, constantly claiming throughout the video that he is not a murderer. Jeremy retrieves Gavin's fallen inventory, and begins leading Michael back to the house. Michael is by far the most traumatized and heartbroken by Gavin's death. To cheer Michael up, Geoff creates a replica creeper doll made of green wool, fence posts, and a sign for a face. He then dubs it “Gavin Two”. At the same time, Alfredo accidentally crafts some TNT, and decides to make more. Meanwhile, Trevor eventually makes his way to Alfredo's secret room, and is shocked and horrified when he finds out what he is doing: placing TNT blocks under the floorboards of the house. At the same time, Michael is attacked by an Enderman, and hopes that he can die to join Gavin, but Jeremy kills the Enderman, sparing Michael's life. As they continue searching for the house, Michael becomes incredibly distraught and longs to die, but he returns the favor by killing an Enderman that critically damages Jeremy's health. By this point, Ryan returns to the house, and appears directly in front of Alfredo while he's in the menu, terrifying him out of the house. Ryan sees Geoff's creation, and starts laughing as he pursues Alfredo into his secret room. Meeting up with Trevor, they plan to keep Ryan away from their secrets, but Geoff traps all 3 of them below by sealing up the entry hole with diorite. Jeremy, who is following the map but getting further lost, accidentally leads Michael back to the tree in which Gavin died upon. By this point, Michael – who had on numerous occasions throughout the video attempted to commit suicide – knows that he will not return to the house, and, as they cross a jungle lake, Michael begins drowning himself in front of Jeremy. A panicked Jeremy rapidly builds wood around Michael, but Michael returns to the surface upon realizing that drowning is actually a painful way to die. After reaching the shore, Michael completely separates from Jeremy, and begins going in the opposite direction that Jeremy is going in; Jeremy comes across Ryan's desert shack from the previous episode. Meanwhile, Trevor begins creating a cemetery for Lindsay (who had died in Episode 1 by a zombie attack) and for Gavin, and Alfredo comes across a desert village, attempting – and failing – to recruit villagers to help them. Ryan returns to the jungle to search for Jeremy and Michael in an attempt to help them return to the house. At this point, Jeremy realizes that Michael has vanished, and also tries to search for him. As night falls, Alfredo returns to the house, and fights off multiple enemies trying to kill him, but is eventually brought down by a creeper's detonation blast. Alfredo insults the group by calling them all douchebags, before slowly dying in agony. At the same time, a baby zombie – which is called a “vern” (as a reference to Verne Troyer) by Achievement Hunter – appears from the tall grass and attacks Geoff, who (despite wearing diamond armor and carrying a diamond sword) is killed in the attack. Michael then realizes with horror that they now have only half of their team left. Deep in the jungle, Michael somehow survives the blast waves of 4 creeper explosions, and makes his way back to the jungle beds again. At the house, Trevor makes a Tower of Pimps in commemoration for the fallen members. As dawn rises, Trevor recommends that Jack make a sundial with every sign indicating a direction. While Jack does this, a creeper sneaks up on him and explodes, sending Jack flying into the ground, killing him on impact. With only 4 people left in the game, Ryan recommends that they all meet up back at the house. Jeremy leaves the jungle biome and ends up back at the house, and Ryan follows him. Meanwhile, Michael continues to get lost, further isolating himself from the group. He eventually leaves the jungle, but instead of exiting onto the desert and savanna, he exits the jungle and entering a taiga, ending up further away from them than ever before. Everybody except for Michael meets up back at the house, and Jeremy, Trevor, and Ryan all pay tribute to Gavin's memorial shrine. As Trevor begins building a pillar, Jeremy – supposedly possessed by Gavin's ghost – turns wrathful onto Ryan, repeatedly claiming “It was not his time!” Ryan begins constructing a pillar to follow Trevor, but Jeremy fires an arrow into Ryan's head, causing him to fall off and die instantly upon impact with the ground, therefore avenging Gavin's death by killing Ryan the same way he killed Gavin. By this point, Jeremy has gone insane and bloodthirsty, and goes after Trevor, who has reached the top of the map. Upon regaining partial control of his mind, Jeremy realizes that Michael will never come back, and he and Trevor both agree on one thing: saying their goodbyes, they perform a double suicide pact and leap off the top of their pillars, dying instantly on impact. Michael is the sole survivor of the game, and hides out on the outskirts of a taiga village. The episode ends with Michael realizing that he is all alone, and will probably die soon, wondering what Part 4 is gonna be like. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes